A Love So Grand
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Cordelia comes to Angel.


Title: "A Love So Grand"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: NC-17 due to sexual content  
Summary: Cordelia comes to Angel.  
Warnings: Het  
Challenge: Peja's challenge on 10-01-09 to write an Angel fic wherein one character dares the other to make him/her hot  
Disclaimer: Angel(us) and Cordelia Chase are © & TM Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She gazed lovingly down at him in a cloud of frothy, transparent white. He was pushing himself too hard, as usual, and had fallen asleep at his desk. Unlike so many times before, as she heard him moan and groan in ecstasy, she knew he was dreaming about her, and she lowered herself down on top of him, intent upon making those dreams as much of a reality as she possibly could for no longer did the curse of Angelus hang over their heads.

She kissed him first on the top of the head, then the forehead, each eyebrow, his nose, and finally fully upon his mouth. Her fingers ran through his hair which, though it had been slicked down this morning with far too much mousse, was now spiky from the many times he had ran his fingers through it in frustration. She kissed him long and deep, her tongue thrusting easily into his mouth to play tag with his. Her hands started in his hair but drifted to his ears, where they caressed and teased his lobes.

He murmured against her mouth, and she stopped kissing him, curious as to what he might have to say. "Cordy," he moaned her name miserably, "make me hot." While in his dreams, she was pretty certain it was a demand, his words in reality came out as a whimper of longing.

"I'm right here, Angelcakes," she said, kissing him lightly, "and I promise you I'm going to make you hot." Settling into a position where she straddled him, Cordelia resumed kissing him, her tongue sweeping further and deeper into his mouth until it teased the very back of his throat. Her hands smoothed over his face, then further downwards, caressing his chest.

Her mouth began a slow trail of scorching kisses that ran from his lips over his chin and down to his throat. She no longer had to heed the barrier of his clothing, and her hands played over his flesh like it was a fine-tuned violin and she was the master violinist. As she suckled his throat, her teeth, tongue, and lips all having equal play time, her thumbs rubbed circles on his hardening nipples. He had already risen beneath her to the occasion, and she rubbed herself on his growing manhood.

He whimpered, but this whimper, she knew, had nothing to do with pain or heartache and everything to do with the sheer pleasure she was at last being able to grant him. Her fingers splayed against his muscular chest, and her mouth returned to his as she lifted herself up and then dropped down upon his rearing steed. He filled her immediately, and she cried out though none could hear her.

She kissed him with the ultimate passion that only he had ever enticed in her as she began sliding up and down against his staff. Again and again, she impaled herself upon him, always desperately wanting more. Her fingers curled against his back, but her fingernails could no longer leave their marks. She gave all that she was to him and their union, as she had always dreamed of doing, riding him hard and long until, at last, together they could take no more and fell over the edge, shooting through the greatest ecstasy and brightest stars they'd ever witnessed, with twin screams of passion.

Angel's eyes snapped open. He could have sworn he'd heard Cordelia! "Cordy?!" he cried, but though she was right in front of him, he could not see her. He looked down, feeling a wetness upon his pants, and stared at himself in shock. Slowly, tentatively, still half-afraid he might go blind, Angel touched himself and moaned her name with a happy smile gracing his face. "Cordelia . . . " She had been there, and she obviously still loved him! His next words gave her more happiness than he could have possibly known, granting her the greatest happiness he could just as she had done for him. "I love you . . . "

She cupped her hand around his face, and he raised his hand to her invisible one, feeling the tingle where she touched him. "I love you too, Angel," Cordelia breathed. "I always have and always will, and one day, by Gods, I'll be able to tell and show you when you can see me again." Her tears fell through his flesh, and though he could not see her, he could at last feel her presence there with him.

"You really were a Princess," he told her, causing her to raise her face to look at him in surprise, "my Princess, and I will always, always love only you."

**The End**


End file.
